Adopt these Plot Bunnies!
by SilverMoonPhantom
Summary: Plot bunnies for Adoption  Swing by and see if any of them look fun to write about. Let me know if you pick one up, 'Cause I want to read them too.


So, I'm sure people who follow me have noted a distinct lack of regular updates.

That's normal, I assure you. As I've said many times, I'm not a writer.

I can write, sure, but It's not something I do regularly, or easily. I draw, thanks much.

However, I also read a lot.

After reading, I usually have quite a few plot ideas, and things to explore within the Hetalia world. (my current fandom, along with Ao no Exorcist)

So, knowing I would never explore them myself, I wrote them down, and now share with you in hopes that some other writer is inspired.

Please, if you do find a story that explores these ideas, or you make them yourself... drop a review! Tell me about it! I'd love to read it, seriously. I'll even put your name in this, telling others that you've written it!

So yeah... These are some prompts for stories that I would LOVE to read. Feel free to use them~

(In general, I seriously dislike OCs being main characters)

**Adopt these plot bunnies!**

_ I bolded the ones I particularly want to read~_

* * *

><p>Italy goes back in time to his chibitalia self, knowing what will happen in the future.<br>-Has to fall in love with Holy Roman Empire all over again  
>-A major event or part of the plot must be him saying something that makes other suspicious of him. (Other characters accuse him as a spytraitor/whatever)

Rome remembering the gladitorial fights - how he used to participate.

-Sees himself in South Italy, is wary of the kid, and doesn't want him to become a conqurer that would rival Rome.

ChibiFinland and the vikings.  
>-This could be made into a How-to-train-your-dragon crossover.<p>

Finland teasing China about acting like an old man, when the scandinavian country is nearly as old.

Young Egypt being mistaken as dead after a double-dose of lethal cobra or scorpian venom. He awakens from death...but not before being partially mummified. Gruesome telling of ripping one's self apart and breaking open canopic jars to get his organs back.

Exploration into the relationship between twin nations. (North and South Italy) or True brothers (USA, Canada ) -Why dislikes Germany = He's partially aware of what sees and hears, and thinks Germany is definitely not his type. likes Spain, so he doesn't care.

- later, doesn't /hate/ Germany, because he's seen how caring the man can be to his brother, but is sad that Spain isn't as seriously romantic toward him. (he thinks Spain still sees him as a kid)

**How the nation's pets work. (Do they represent something, or are they just an animal that is also linked to the nation's energy?) (What if they represented something, like a secret? Gilbird could be the representations of Germany's lost memories of his HRE times...) (What would Iceland's puffin represent?)**

Nations being able to change into any animal native to their lands - Humans are their normal form, because humans are the most influential to the land's future. A nation's "true form" is an invisible spirit of the land. (Would their 'pets' then be another nation-spirit that prefers to stay in the background? What if they were the residual countries..Like Native America.)

**Canada's lack of solidity is directly proportional to America's strength. They are entwined in each other, and if America were to lend Canada the strength to haul around whales, America would be the one becoming invisible.**

The countries are not really 'people' - their chosen weapons are literally extensions of themselves. They can be pulled out of thin air, because they are made of that. Their clothes can mend instantly, unless made of a separate material. If a woman made a gown for france, and france wore it, he'd not be able to mend it.  
>If a woman made a gown, and France copied it exactly, onto his own form - It'd look like he's wearing the dress, but if it's torn, he can regenerate it.<p>

Nations can eat, but don't need to eat. The more 'Solid' and human-like they are, the more they'll feel hunger and pain. -A way to survive hunger/pain during wartimes, is to become less individualised, and more connected to the masses.

Finland is particularly talented at marksmanship. (That one sniper from WW2) Sweden is Impressed. (Romance! =D )

**Italy is has the reputation of having great lovers. What if someone (other than spain or france) tried to seduce , only to find the italian was quite a bit more experienced than them. (Bonus points if that person is America)**  
><strong>-Mention the reason/ Italy has that reputation. Starting from the Renaissance**

Sweden teaching America to build things while England is away. (Ever noticed how America and Canada look a bit more like Sweden and Finland, than they do France and England?)  
>- Have him note America's growth spurts, and help the boy get new clothes, like a father would.<br>-Finland is surprised when Canada remembers him being one of the first to land on the boy's shores. (He has my eyes...)

Something with Austria and Spain's marriage. (Hapsburg)

Canada and his Hair curl (If you know what I mean~~~ =3 )

**Canada and China getting confronted by the Police in another country for carrying around Endangered animal babies.**

America and Fem!America switch places. Ameriko and Fem!England got along nicely, so she's comfortable hanging around England, and knows his tsundere-ness better. England feels guilty because he really likes being around this friendlier, more compassionate version of America. (Even if she has a stronger southern accent, and dresses scantily)

America talks to japan/himself about his hate-turned-crush-turned-best-friend-ness regarding Japan. Japan just listens quietly.

Denmark and Spain talk about axes.

Different ways the nations hop around the world. (Through doors - special keys? or just walking) (While driving)  
>- Chibi America stowing away in England's Carraige, ends up wandering around Italy. finds him (America looks ~10, Italy looks ~15)<p>

Why Belarus is so aggressive and psychotic?

**Since England has wings when he has his full Magical power, what about Norway?**

Matador...Spain's ritualistic killing of his national animal. America inquires why. (It'd be like tying down a bald eagle and throwing darts at it until it dies! wtf, man!)


End file.
